His Golden Girl
by BagelsandBiscuits
Summary: Hermione Granger had a multitude of nicknames. The Brightest Witch of Her Time. The Brains of the Golden Trio. Head Girl. Gryffindor's Sacred Princess. 'Mione. But to Draco Malfoy, she would always be his golden girl. Join Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as they navigate their way through Head responsibilities and a blossoming romance. Post-War!AU Dramione! Fluff!


**A/N: laying it all out and in the open. unbeta'd. 7 chapters. 1 OTP FOR LIFE! #dramione**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know own any bit of the Harry Potter series. It's a sad life.**

Chapter One — Knowing You

 _"people are strangers until they can fall in love, fall in love_  
 _if we were strangers, why did I fall in love?"_  
 _strangers in love by parisian_

Hermione Granger sighed. _The Gryffindor Princess. The Brightest Witch of Her Age._ That's what she'd been labeled as for the past six years at Hogwarts. Even after the war, the nicknames followed her wherever she went. Diagon Alley. Wizarding London. The Three Broomsticks. Somewhere along the line at Hogwarts, she'd been lumped as the Golden Trio with the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Though she and Harry were abhorrent at the sudden fame and glory which the end of the war brought, Ron seemed to bask in the limelight a bit more than necessary. It made sense really, Hermione thought at least.

From being in the shadow of Harry and his siblings for so long, Ron certainly deserved some recognition of his heroic acts in the war. Luckily for Hermione, the two decided to put an end to their "relationship" before it even began. Following a moment of adrenaline in the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione had burst out giggling with Ron rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. In a way, one kiss was necessary to let them both know that they were, without a doubt, better as friends, which leads this tale to the start of the school year once again.

Hermione never imagined even having to ever "return" to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She'd assumed in her first year that it'd be consecutive years until her long-awaited graduation ceremony at Hogwarts. Who knew an evil snake with a little less than half a nose would destroy her academic plan? But fate had a peculiar way of making sure everything worked out in the end.

The summer following the war was difficult. She and Ginny spent a majority of her time with Harry at Grimmauld Place. The youngest Weasley was the perfect match for Harry. In his time of mourning, she remained patient and loving in spite of his heart-wrenching, self-deprecating outbursts. And so naturally, the two became "the romance of the century, the golden couple that surpassed even the darkest times" as the Daily Prophet deemed.

 _Some of their reporters need to take a lesson or two on more clever names_ , Hermione sighed internally.

The gold, shiny Head Girl pin was secured against her robes. Child-like excitement coursed through her veins at the honor to be chosen as Head Girl despite having been gone for her official seventh year. She sincerely hoped no one would hold this against her.

Headmistress McGonagall sent out letters specifically for witches and wizards who were affected by the war. _An official re-do_ , as she had candidly stated in bold letters. Given Hermione's love for Hogwarts and academia, the answer was quite obvious. Surprisingly, Harry and Ginny even decided to officially return and in turn, rejected offers from playing starting quidditch positions for the English national team. Ron had promptly fainted when they revealed the news during a weekly gathering at the Burrow.

Hermione made her way through Platform 9 and 3/4. She took a deep breath and pushed her trolley down the cobblestone walkways towards the Hogwarts Express. Even after the hysteria that the war caused for Hogwarts, attendance rates appeared to be outstanding given the number of first-years who kept nudging her trolley.

Now, the question remained: who was the Head Boy? A loud commotion pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione!" Harry cried as he ran towards her with Ginny's hand clasped tightly in his.

"Hello, you two," Hermione smiled as she loaded her items onto the train.

"You're Head Girl!" Ginny screeched as she practically tackled Hermione.

"Gin, I told you about that already," Hermione said and accepted the traditional Weasley greeting. Ginny had the sense to laugh.

"I know that! But seeing that glossy badge is always much more different in person. Percy has his framed in a _goblin's gold shadow box_ of all things in his office at the Ministry. Can you believe that?" Ginny prattled as she searched for an open compartment.

Once the trio settled down, Hermione sighed and leaned against the window of their compartment. She had such a deep love for Hogwarts that the mere thought of not returning was absolutely disdainful. Amidst all the rambling of quidditch this and quidditch that, Hermione snacked on a chocolate frog as she gazed at the passing scenery. Before she knew it, two hours had passed by, and it was time for her to wander over to the Heads' compartment. Bidding goodbye to Harry and Ginny, Hermione walked towards the back compartments when suddenly the train took a sharp turn.

Hermione felt herself tipping over and closed her eyes tightly as she prepared for a rather rough rug burn. Two arms caught her effortlessly as she gripped her savior's robes tightly.

"Oh! How embarrassing! I nearly ripped your sleeves," Hermione cried apologetically, "You'd think that Hogwarts Express would already have some sort of charm to prevent this kind of thing!"

In response, she heard a familiar chuckle and looked up.

Draco Malfoy stared back at her. His grey eyes pierced into her brown ones. Shock was apparent, but as was a sense of... _delight_?

"The Gryffindor Princess. I honestly didn't expect anyone less," Draco said softly, still holding her rather close. Is he actually smiling...instead of smirking? On that note, Hermione jolted into reality. Her eyes immediately narrowed at the equally shiny Head Boy badge on his without-a-doubt expensive dress shirt.

"Malfoy! I can't say the same. I was wondering if my partner would've been Zabini or Boot," Hermione scowled at the nickname and his unexpected appearance and quickly composed herself with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Seriously? I'm second to your ranking if you ever cared to notice," Draco drawled as he walked into their compartment and took a seat. Hermione felt her eyes subconsciously, and hopefully discretely, rake over his form. _Thank Merlin for Quidditch_.

Hermione paused and immediately put up her mental walls. There was no way in Dumbledore's saggy bal—beard that Malfoy would ever nor could ever know what she thought of him. Draco, however, made no efforts to conceal his actions.

"Well, this is going to be a rather interesting year," he smirked as he ended his slow scan at Hermione's face.

Headmistress McGonagall decided at this very moment to walk into the Heads compartment.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. It goes without saying that the past year has taken a toll on Hogwarts structurally. However, I want to remind you that your job as Heads will be quite different than past years," Headmistress McGonagall began swiftly.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, somewhat puzzled.

"The professors and I have agreed that we would like Hogwarts to host more inter-house events. It's been clear given the history of Hogwarts that the four Houses have rivalries. But bonds must be made to unite all four and remind every student why camaraderie is essential in the face of adversity," McGonagall continued.

"So you're saying we should plan more balls?" Hermione questioned.

"Not necessarily, Miss Granger. Though that would be a good second step. I would like for you two to set an example of what inter-house bonds truly are by sitting with each other during the Welcome Feast rather than your usual Houses. Miss Granger, for tonight you will be sitting with Mister Malfoy at the Slyth—" Something snapped in Hermione.

"Me and Malfoy? Professor, with all due respect, our Houses would go bloody bonkers, and you expect us to run gaily down the Great Hall and feed each other pumpkin pasties?"

"Slytherins know when we've been pushed back into a corner, Granger. We wouldn't be the House wreaking havoc," Draco bit back calmly.

"That's not true! Slytherins would be the first to start th—"

"Miss Granger! The world has suffered quite enough from such trivial antagonism. As Headmistress, I am ordering you to set aside your silly childhood rivalries and be friends for Merlin's sake. I expect you to both lead by example. Otherwise, I'd have chosen the wrong pair of Heads," McGonagall said sharply.

Hermione paused and had the sense to look properly chastised. She didn't know where her outburst came from.

"Now with that, see to it that you settle down and work out your differences, Miss Granger. Hogwarts has no place for such folly anymore," McGonagall stated as she closed the compartment door behind her billowing robes, leaving Hermione and Draco sitting across from each other with now-sour expressions.

Hermione slumped and began, "Malfoy, I'm sorry about my outburst. That was immature of me."

Draco crossed his arms, "I expected a little bit of more from the Gryffindor Princess. Maybe even a bit of civility. I can't imagine why McGonagall thought it'd be a good idea to pair us together given...well, you know."

"As stupid as it sounds, can we start over?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "I can't really say no since McGonagall basically threatened to take away our badges."

Draco held out his hand, "To a new beginning?"

Hermione clasped his hand and repeated, "To a new beginning."

"So, Granger, since we're expected to be civil, how were your summer holidays, with Scarhead and the ever-growing clan of red heads?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Somethings just don't change._

"While it was relaxing in every way I dreamed of since the start of the War, it felt strange to not be running from snatchers and evading...him," she confessed.

"Can't say I disagree," Draco replied with a far-away look in his eyes.

He trailed as he looked out the passing landscape, "I wanted to thank you for speaking for my mother and father during the trials..." He cleared his throat before continuing. "My parents and I know we didn't deserve yours nor Potter's sympathies. I was a prick to you because I was jealous of your bloody brains. Father nearly had a seizure when I told him I'd been outsmarted by a...muggleborn back in our first year."

Hermione opened her mouth and struggled to formulate a response, but luckily, Draco rambled on.

"I can't change the past, but the War nearly drove us into Azkaban, and Malfoys do not get imprisoned. But Malfoys also know when and how to go about righting their wrongs. Mother told me to always be cautious as a child and to not let the Malfoy name get to my ego. But it did," he began to grip his hair tightly, "I'm sorry for taunting you for your blood, for calling you a mudblood." He winced as he said the now-taboo word.

"I'm sorry for the times I pushed you down in the corridors. I—I'm bloody sorry for not saving you when she almost carved your arm off."

"Malfoy..." Hermione whispered and rubbed her scar over her jumper. She certainly didn't think this was the conversation she'd be having with him.

"You were just a boy. Blame my bleeding Gryffindor heart, but I don't and never will blame you for what happened."

He paused, not knowing how to respond.

"Like Headmistress McGonagall said in our letters, this is a year of forgiveness and rebuilding. I forgive you, Malfoy. It's the only way we can move forward," Hermione smiled softly.

"Damn you bloody Gryffindors," he said as he choked out a sigh of relief.

"New beginnings, remember?" Hermione said as she stood and reached up to the top shelf for her dress robes.

The train chose at that very moment to halt. Hermione yelped. Luckily or unluckily, depending on whom you ask, Draco found himself once again saving the bushy-haired girl from accidentally hurting herself. In an impulsive moment, Draco had grabbed her waist and tugged her to his chest to prevent her from falling.

"Bloody hell. Thanks again, Malfoy," Hermione began before consciously realizing how closely (and tightly) she was held against him. He smells like green apples. She looked up and began to blush.

"Is this going to be a common occurrence, Granger?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I—I don't know," Hermione stammered. They both hadn't moved from their position. She was beginning to feel increasingly flustered. Draco's hand didn't move from her waist. "Well, you certainly won't hear any complaints from me," he said softly, gripping her waist a big tighter, before releasing her.

"Here are your dress robes. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall prior to the feast," Draco said fleetingly.

Hermione quickly put them on and proceeded to exit their compartment to do rounds around the cabins, leaving Draco staring after her disappearing form.

* * *

"What?" screeched Ginny.

Hermione sighed deeply and proceeded to once again explain, "Headmistress McGonagall said that I would be sitting with Malfoy during the Welcome Feast to promote House unity."

"But I don't entirely understand why," Ginny pouted. "It's your final year, and you can't even sit with your two favorite Gryffindors."

Harry interjected, "I see what McGonagall is trying to do. But I swear if Malfoy tries anything, we'll both be over there faster than Ron could shove a treacle tart down." Hermione nodded absentmindedly and came to a halt outside of the Great Hall.

"I'm going to wait here for Malfoy. I'll see you both after," she said.

"You better meet us in the common room after!" Harry yelled back as Ginny, while waving, began to drag him away into the commotion of Hogwarts' first dinner of the year.

Hermione tried to quell down the feeling of wanting to be with her friends. She adjusted her robes and stared at the walls around her. It was a miracle how Hogwarts looked entirely untouched by the War. She looked at the end of the corridor and saw a head of platinum blond hair.

"Granger," Draco greeted and smirked. "Ready for the snake pit?"

"I don't suppose I have a choice," Hermione smiled. "Now or never, as the muggle saying goes."

* * *

Hermione expected two things to happen when she and Draco entered: the piercing stares and the not-so-discrete murmurs. There was a reason why she was labeled as a know-it-all.

"Why is the Gryffindor Princess sitting at our table?" a snooty looking third year asked loudly.

"Ignore them," Draco said as they both turned their attention to the Headmistress who had taken her place at the podium.

"To our fellow first years, it is my honor to welcome you to Hogwarts. To our returning students, I hope your holidays were nothing but pleasant. It is my hope that we have all learned from the War and will move forward and bridge the gap among the four Houses. As always, we ask students to not enter the Forbidden Forest without staff present..."

Draco looked at the doe-eyed girl next to him. _Hermione. 'Mione. Hermione definitely sounded better._ He pondered when he would catch her off guard and address her as her friends would. He would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed how she transformed into a confident woman in their time at Hogwarts.

"...It is with pleasure that I formally announce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Loud cheering erupted from their respective houses.

"Now let the sorting begin! Sinclair Auckley..."

The sudden increase of freshly sorted Slytherin first-years led to her present seating situation with her thigh pressed against Draco's. Hermione pushed around her dinner absentmindedly as she glanced over at the Gryffindor table. To her surprise, Harry was able to eat his dinner without being pestered by the new first-years. Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny wipe a bit of pudding that was on Harry's cheek.

"I don't know about you, but I am extremely thankful that the Weasel didn't return. The whole Slytherin table can eat without watching him scarf down every Gryffindor's dinner," Theodore Nott drawled and tilted at said-table's direction. Hermione chuckled in agreement and made eye-contact with the Headmistress, who gestured for the Heads to meet her outside.

Draco ducked his head down and whispered into her ear, "We can leave now if you'd like."

Two words came to her mind: sensory overload. As a light blush spread across her face, Hermione squirmed in her seat and nodded. The two Heads stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.


End file.
